A Girl Named Roxie
by Buttercrush
Summary: Planet Fusion had always been recorded as having a hostile population. However, when the planet begins an intergalactic rampage for universal domination, human-alien hybrid Roxie Leeblossom must worry about saving her friends, family, and even herself from an alien apocalypse. /Runs canon to FusionFall Legacy.


**This the third, and hopefully final attempt at creating a full FusionFall Fanfiction based on an OC. I would like to go ahead and place a trigger warning here for intense violence, strong language, sexual content, alcohol, and some abuse. Read as you wish. This fanfic is running canon with the original FusionFall game, FusionFall Heroes, the new fan-made FusionFall Legacy, and FMHQ's FusionFall Roleplay. As such, characters featured in FusionFall/Heroes/Legacy/RP will be featured. All other OCs I will use with permission, and credit will be given on the chapter I introduce them.**

 **Now, shall we get started...?**

* * *

 _9 June 2014_

The galaxy of Harjemina was nothing too special. Home to the smallest black hole in the universe, Harjemina housed the star Samas, which served as the sun to three planets orbiting around it. The planet closest to Samas was Teslavorr, where the Conductoid species lived, flourishing on electrical energy. The second planet from Samas was Gurgrond, home to the extremely technological advanced Gurgonions and their intelligent robot creations. The third planet from Samas was Planet Fusion, which was nearly a barren wasteland.

The mucky green planet of Fusion was not a popular tourist location, as one could guess. Not much was known about the Fusions who lived there. Their leader, Lord Fuse had been running a totalitarian dictatorship since the beginning of the planet. The first recorded piece of history about the planet included the big guy himself, ruling above his gooey, green citizens. However, when the fat, Orcish toad-like Gurgonions invited Lord Fuse to create an alliance between the planet, the Fusion Master sent good word. A feast was to be held in honor of the new-found alliance.

Gurgrond was a very sandy, desert-like planet. Unlike Earthling deserts, Gurgonion deserts never experienced any types of droughts. In fact, the ocean on Gurgrond flourished with pure, clear water. As such, the feast celebrating the alliance was to be held on the beach. Fellow allies of the Gurgonions were invited to attend the fiesta, so they could feast and enjoy the beautiful atmosphere Gurgrond provided. Among the guests was Earth's Dark Wizard himself. Aku.

Aku was never one for many alliances. He had a few that never ended well. The only non-toxic alliance he held was with a demon whose name would strike fear into even the hearts of the manliest men. His name was so unbearable to mention that everyone just referred to him as ' _Him_.' But Him wasn't at this feast, despite being invited. The Grim Reaper of Earth, who was also invited, failed to show up as well. But Lord Gurgagain, otherwise known as Gurga, leader of the Gurgonions, wasn't about to let some pesky Earth demons who failed to show ruin his celebration.

Aku went to sit at a large, round table set up on the largest Gurgonion beach. At a throne next to where Aku sat was Lord Gurga, his buggy, toad eyes scanning the event. Many diverse species laughed and ate, but there was no sight of a single Fusion. That would change in minutes, however, as a large, green ship-like plant would descend from the sky, landing on the beach. The Fusion Plant would peel open at the top revealing a mob of Fusion creatures and Lord Fuse himself. The Fusions would disperse among the guests as Lord Fuse stomped over to Lord Gurga, taking a seat next to him without a word.

Gurga couldn't help but stare at Fuse as he arrived. This was the first time of the species attending the celebration had seen Fuse in person. He almost looked like a tree, with hard, brown, bark-like skin making up the majority of his body. The bark would end at three points on his head, and blobs of Fusion Matter hung from the back of his head, supported by the bark. Fusion Matter made up the majority of Planet Fusion, and a vast majority of the Fusions were simply dead plants or natural rocks and such filled with sentient Fusion Matter. The stuff was like acid to an extent. Fuse's red, glaring eyes scanned the celebration, watching his minions leave trails of Fusion Matter behind them on the beach. Gurga would clap his webbed hands together, drawing attention.

"Ahem," the King of Gurgrond would mutter. "Hello, and again, welcome to the Planet Gurgrond. My kind is all very pleased that you all could attend this celebration we are holding." Gurga would gesture to Lord Fuse. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the unification in peace with Lord Fuse of Planet Fusion."

"It's a pleasure." Fuse would reply in a deep and dry, horse voice. Following his reply, the crowd would erupt into applause. Lord Fuse would simply nod at this response from the guests, while the other Fusions looked around in confusion. The concept of 'celebration' was new to them.

"As a result, us Gurgonions would like to give you a gift as token of our kindness." Lord Gurga smiled in joy. With another clap of his webbed hands, a flock of spherical robots would swarm the party, heading towards Gurga. Each robot had a round light on the front of them, each one acting as an eye, and each one showing off a different color. The levitating robots would all hover above Gurga, except for one with a blue light for an eye. That robot would float down, hovering above one of Gurga's webbed hands.

"A new line of artificial intelligence systems, Gurga?" Aku asked in response to the swarm. The Dark Wizard would reach for a random wine glass on the table and take a drink from it before making a disgusted face and placing the glass back on the table.

"Yes, indeed, Dark Wizard Aku." Gurga cheered. "I'd like to formally introduce to you all to the Intelligence Unit Edition Six line!" The crowd, minus the Fusions, would erupt into applause once again. "This unit, Intelligence Unit Version 3005 Edition Six, is the latest in the line. She's been created for intergalactic travels, only needing to come home for a good old charge. However, if she is turned off outside of the atmosphere, she must return to the atmosphere to turn on. But, this line of robots are fully sentient!"

"Oh...?" Aku squeaked, intrigued. Intelligence Unit V.3005 Edition Six would rotate above Gurga's hand.

"I wish to seek out the dark forces and join their hellish crusade." the Intelligence Unit would buzz in a high-pitched voice. Gurga and many of the party guests would laugh in response, while Fuse rose an eyebrow to the robot's words.

"She's a comedian too!" Gurga laughed. "Lord Fuse, we would like to gift to you several robots from this line. This is a kindness!" Several of the robots above Gurga floated down next to Fuse. The Fusion leader would nod.

"The Fusions thank you." Fuse replied in his low voice.

"Now, let's celebrate!" Gurga cried out, triggering another joyous eruption from the crowd. Fuse, however, held up a twig-like finger.

"Myself and my loyal citizens must return to home." he would said. "We apologize for our short-lived time here." Fuse would stand from his seat, the Intelligence Unit gifts floated around him. "We Fusions thank the Gurgonions again. We also thank everyone who showed up. We bid you a... pleasant goodbye."

"Leaving so soon...?" Aku would ask as Fuse began to stomp off. The traveling Fusions would trudge back to the plant ship, followed by the Intelligence Unit gifts. "Fuse, what are you planning?" Aku would ask. Fuse stopped in his tracks, turning to the Dark Wizard.

"We do not understand your question, Dark Wizard." Fuse growled. Aku stood from his seat.

"A lot of stories travel around the Underworld, Lord Fuse." Aku began, moving around the table to get closer to Fuse. "The Underworlds of the universe interact with each other a lot more than you think. It may just be an Earthling thing, but residents of my Underworld tend to stay _away_ from the Fusion Underworld. Your kind is a lot more hostile than we're led to believe, no?"

"We do not understand." Fuse repeated. "We do not acknowledge an Underworld."

"I've been speaking with the Demonic Royal Family of the Earth's Underworld." Aku continued. "Us demons, we don't like hearing about universal control. The Fusion Underworld is terrifying, even to us demons."

"We have no jurisdiction over deceased Fusions." Lord Fuse replied. "We hope they achieve Nirvana."

"Fuse... Pal." Aku forced out. "I, personally, do not want any trouble with your kind. I respect your strong rule and the rage of your armies. However, other Earth Demons want to pick a bone with you. Your Underworld doesn't set a good example for your planet."

"We apologize." Fuse turned away from Aku, beginning to stomp away again. "We must be leaving."

"Aku, you know the dead are different from the living." Gurga piped in as Fuse stomped into his plant-like ship. "You can't judge those with a soul by those without a soul."

"I suppose so..." Aku sighed as he turned back to Gurga, Fuse's plant ship closing up behind him. The ship would shake a bit before lifting itself off the ground. The ship flew off into the sky, leaving the party behind.

"Calculating..." Intelligence Unit V.3005 Edition Six buzzed. "I sense a grave danger in the coming year."

"Haha!" Gurga cried out, cupping his hands around the robot. "What a joker! Let the celebration continue! We can party in Fuse's honor!" The crowd would go into another uproar, continuing the celebration. Gurga looked to Aku with a disappointed face.

"I'll be in touch with the Gurgonion Underworld." Aku said. "I want to be prepared."

"Noted." Gurga nodded in response. "Now, please, relax. This is a party!"

* * *

 _25 May 2015_

Gurgrond had always been a beautiful planet. Of the three Harjemina planets, Gurgrond was an eye-catcher. Planet Fusion, on the other hand, tended to be a bit of an eyesore. The dull, mucky green sphere had no appealing qualities to it if one looked at it from space. The entire planet looked the same, unlike Gurgrond which had a luscious blue ocean to compliment the tan colored deserts. But, on one particular day, the skies weren't blue and beautiful. The oceans weren't calm and beautiful. The desert wasn't refreshing and booming. The skies were green, the oceans were rough, and the planet seemed to be deserted. This was no ordinary storm.

"We need to issue a severe weather warning and evacuate the planet." a Gurgonion adviser said to Lord Gurga, who watched the storms kick up over the ocean from his palace.

"Something foreign has entered the atmosphere." Gurga said softly. "There's no time to evacuate the planet. We haven't prepared for something like this."

"Shall we send Intelligence Units to protect the citizens?" the adviser asked. Gurga nodded in agreement.

"The sooner the better." the lord said.

Just then, Lord Gurga watched something fall from the sky. A streak of green light followed the object as it crashed down to the beach. A second similar object followed, and a third, and a fourth. Tons of these objects fell around them. As they landed, the green streak of light behind them would fade away, and the objects themselves would glow. They were identical to the ship Lord Fuse had used to travel to this planet a year ago during the celebration of peace. They didn't peel apart like the ship had done, but rather the pores on the things would grow before small green creatures popped out. _Fusions_.

"It can't be..." the adviser muttered before looking to see the mortified look on Gurga's face. They both watched on as the Fusion Spawns attacked the planet.

"We have to get out of here." Gurga muttered. "Send all Intelligence Units out. It's every Gurgonion for themselves now." The fat king stumbled a bit before running off to a dock of ships in his palace.

Gurga rushed to a ship, his adviser running behind him. The Fusion Spawns were running wild, with more of the spawners falling from the sky. One crashed through the walls of Gurga's home, making a hole for larger Fusion monsters to creep inside. As Gurga and his adviser reached a ship, three floating blobs of Fusion Matter zoomed through the mansion. The blobs had metal parts slapped to them, and glowing red circles on the fronts. They almost looked like Fusion versions of the Intelligence Units.

"Sir, look!" Gurga's adviser yelled before pointing out the hole created in the wall. Planet Fusion was fully visible in the sky, closing in on the planet.

"No time to waste!" Gurga cried as he began to shove his fat toad body into the cockpit of the ship he chose. However, the three Fusion Intelligence Units saw this, and hovered over to the ship. One gargled a message before another began to burn the ship with Fusion Matter. Gurga tried to pull himself out of the ship, but he had gotten his fat body stuck while trying to shove himself inside. The Fusion Matter rained down upon him, burning his skin and the metal of the ship. Gurga screamed and cried in agony as the third Fusion Intelligence Unit began to spray Fusion Matter onto the King of the Gurgonions. The first Fusion Intelligence Unit turned on the adviser, a Fusion claw shooting out and grabbing onto him before the Unit used a second claw to force his mouth open and make him swallow Fusion Matter to burn him from the inside.

As the Fusion versions of the Intelligence Units tortured and killed Lord Gurgagain and his loyal adviser, Planet Fusion rapidly tore into Gurgrond's atmosphere before smashing into the planet itself. The surface of Planet Fusion was gooey and acidic like Fusion Matter, and the moment the two planets collided, Gurgrond began to be sucked into Planet Fuse. It didn't take long. The Invasion of Gurgrond lasted for about an hour before all life on the planet had been destroyed. In addition, more than half of the planet was engulfed inside the Fusion Matter on the surface of Planet Fusion. Gurga and Gurgrond were the first victims. There were no survivors.

On the 25th of May in the year 2015, the Fusion Rise began.

* * *

 **Unless explicitly stated below, all Cartoon Network shows represented in this fanfic will run canon with their _FusionFall Legacy_ appearances.**

 **The third season of _Generator Rex_ will not be recognized.**

 ** _Ben 10: Omniverse_ is not considered canon besides the alien races and the character Rook. Assume it runs with _Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_. Aliens races from the 2016 reboot are considered canon.**

 ** _The Powerpuff Girls_ is is recognized post Powerpuff Girls Rule!/Dance Pants'd. Despite this, references to the 2016 reboot and the anime, _Powerpuff Girls Z_ , will be made. The two series are not canon to the story however.**

 **The series finale of _Codename: Kids Next Door_ , "Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S." is not recognized. **

**_The Secret Saturdays_ is recognized as of post-season one. **

**_Ed, Edd n Eddy_ will continue from where the movie left off, though Kevin still picks on the Eds from time to time.**

 ** _Hi-Hi Puffy Ami Yumi_ and _Atomic Betty_ , though not owned by Cartoon Network, exists in this universe of FusionFall.**

 ** _Steven Universe_ , _ We Bare Bears_, and _Clarence_ exist in this universe and are recognized as they continue.**

 **If you have any other questions on continuity, please feel free to shoot me a PM and ask! I won't bite!**

 **The Demon Royal Family belongs to Blueyedemoness.**

 **Links to FusionFall Legacy and the FMHQ Roleplay can be found on my profile!**


End file.
